User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Wiki Family - The Family Meeting
No, this isn't the full length story either. This is kind of a warm-up I did, to get used to writing the different characters, and figure out some different characterizations. Enjoy! "Order, order!!" Glosur's deep voice rang out across the dinning room table. But the chaos simply refused to subside. How had it come to this?? '--One Hour Previous--' "Family meeting in an hour!" announced Imrahil, poking his head into the living room. "Family meeting?" asked Shadow. "We haven't had one of those in a long time." continued Berry. "Not for at least a few months I believe." finished Shadow. There were brothers, and then there were brothers. Berry and Shadow were the latter kind. They finished each-other's sentences. It kind of weirded Imrahil out sometimes. "We'll be there!" announced Berry and Shadow in unison. "By the way, have you seen Morgoth?" "I think he's in the basement." "He's in his 'office'." Imrahil sighed. This was going to be a long day. '-------' Imrahil quietly approached the door to the basement. The usual sign was hanging up. It read: "Morgoth Wiki, Private Detective". Imrahil sighed. On one hand, Morgoth was... Morgoth. On the other hand, father had asked him to round up EVERYONE for the family meeting. Imrahil sighed, and opened the door. The only light in the room was a lone spotlight hanging from the ceiling, and the only furniture was an old beat-up metal desk, and a wooden chair. Currently, Morgoth was lounging in the latter, his feet kicked up on the desk. He was wearing an over-sized duster and a cheap fedora. "The Wiki House," he said, in a low, deep voice, "the kind of house where everybody knows everybody. The kind of house where a missing spatula gets noticed..." "Uh, Morgoth?" said Imrahil. Morgoth was doing that weird self-narration thing again... "''I looked up to see a stranger in my office. The missing spatula case could wait." "Uh... thanks? Dad says there's a family meeting in an hour. He wants you there." "''I gave him a steely glance. This could easily be a trap. The same culprit who nabbed the spatula, just waiting for me to walk into an ambush..." "Aaaaaalrighty, I'm just going to leave now..." Imrahil quickly ran back out of the basement, and slammed the door behind him. '-------' "Uh, Faenor?" "My dearest brother, you have arrived just in time!" "What??" "Quick, hold this!!" Faenor was a big fan of the anime. His walls were decked out in all kinds of anime posters, his computer had an anime background... even now, the broadsword he tossed to Imrahil looked a little anime. And so did the full suit of armour he was wearing. "Faenor, what the heck are you doing?!" "Itallie has gone too far this time!" he exclaimed, "She has forced me into open war!" "What?!" "She, my dearest of brothers, has insulted anime. And she must die." "..." Faenor gave his brother a steely look. "Her room shall burn this night." he said with intensity. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!" With that, he seized the broadsword from Imrahil's hands and dashed down the hallway at full speed towards Itallie's room. But suddenly, Itallie flew out of her room, arrow notched to a bow. As Faenor parried the shot with his shield, Itallie drew her dagger. The sound of metal upon metal echoed through the hall. Edacnik and Chaz were sitting calmly in the chairs at the end of the hall, eating popcorn. Usual day at Imrahil's house... "Uh, guys? There's a, uh, family meeting in forty minutes. I mean, for whichever you wins the death match..." '-------' Imrahil walked into Indo's room. Indo was reclining on his chair watching a football game. "Family meeting in a half-hour." "'Kay." '-------' Imrahil knocked on the door to the bathroom. "C'mon!" shouted Pat's voice from inside, "I've only been in the shower for like seven hours!" "Fine, but wrap up soon. There's a family meeting in a little while." '------' "Tyberious, what have I told you about demonic rituals in the house?!" Tyberious sighed as he finished drawing the pentagram on the kitchen table. "C'mon, I've worked all day on this! How am I supposed to even advance in the dark arts?!" "Whatever..." said Imrahil, rolling his eyes, "ELESTAN, REMEMBER TO GET SOME MORE HOLY WATER, WILL YOU?? WE'RE RUNNING LOW! I swear, we go through more of that stuff then the whole Catholic church combined. Anyways, Ty, there's a family meeting in a ten minutes or so." '------' A few invites later, the dinning room was filled with Imrahil's many siblings. Glosur presided, gavel in hand. calling the meeting to order. He hit the gavel a few times, and the room came to silence. Except for Morgoth, of course. "a silence settled over the room... an uneasy, pregnant silence. Suddenly, I felt an uncomfortable suspicion. I had fallen right into their trap..." "Who's trap?" asked Glosur, being a little less aware of Morgoth's noir phase, "and could you please be-" "YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!" shouted Morgoth, throwing a smoke bomb into the room. "The distraction set in place, I made my escape down the back hallway..." "Morgoth, you get back here!" shouted Glosur. But the room was already enveloped in smoke. Nobody could see a thing. Somewhere I heard Faenor using the opportunity to try and hit Itallie in the distracting confusion. Shouts of chaos began filling the room. "I watched from afar as my brilliant plan to cause confusion among the thugs put itself into motion" "Dark Spirits of Mandos," intoned Tyberious deeply, "remove these idiots from my presence..." "I can't believe I missed another six hours of showering for this!" "YOU SHALL DIE, YOU HEATHEN HATERS OF ANIME!!" Indo just had his head in his hands, and was muttering words I won't write down for the benefit of those under 29 years of age. "Order, order!!" Glosur's deep voice rang out across the dinning room table. But the chaos simply refused to subside. With a wry smile, Imrahil put his hand on Glosur's shoulder. He watched as Faenor and Heart dueled while Tyberious tried to summon a demon, and Morgoth escaped into the basement. "Going awful well for a family meeting, isn't it, dad?" "Yes..." said Glosur with a sigh, "I'm afraid it is." Category:Blog posts